


Paint and kisses

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Multi, SangYu, sanghen, sangyuhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: characters are 18+!A trio I think would be cute together!
Relationships: ouyang zizhen/nie huaisang/mo xuanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Paint and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> for keith! happy birthday

It all began one summer day where nie huaisang woke up in the bed he shared with his two beloved boyfriends, Mo xuanyu and ouyang zizhen. 

His arms are being held by the ones around him, one on each side, he smiled. 

"Morning."   
A groggy voice belonging to ouyang zizhen said. "Mmm.."  
Mo xuanyu just mumbled. Nie huaisang chuckled, "Morning~" as he finished that, ouyang zizhen let him go and he kisses nie huaisang on the lips. Nie huaisang just kisses back, not minding it one bit. Mo xuanyu now awake, pulled nie huaisang away and down so he could also kiss him. 

Nie huaisang then pulled away to breath.   
"Since you're both awake let's do some painting~"

The other two nod, getting out of bed after letting go.   
Nie huaisang then leaves the bed, goes to a dresser and pulls out buckets of paint.. now usually they would be painting fans or something of that nature- but not today. 

Nie huaisang slowly took off his robes, being bare chested and only wearing small pants. He was essentially their canvas. 

Ouyang zizhen took the blue paint container, placed a brush in it and places it around nie huaisang's left nipple. he kisses nie huaisang as he does so,, making the older shiver. 

Mo xuanyu took the red container and placed it around the other nipple, kissing at nie huaisang's neck. 

They continued doing this, kissing nie huaisang and placing paint on his exposed skin, even around the pants that covered him. 

Nie huaisang let out squeaks on pleasure,, his skin so sensitive by the brushes touches to their kisses. 

He grew impatient.. He used some of his strength and manages to make them both fall catching them off guard. 

He moves to mo xuanyu, and kisses him,, dying the other in a colored mess of paint, but soon he's on to ouyang zizhen, smacking lips. 

Mo xuanyu is covered in paint and huffing but he feels left out.. going over and tugging on ouyang zizhen's robe and places their body close.. getting paint on him. Ouyang zizhen gasps between the kisses.. the hot kisses and the cool paint makes him want to melt. 

"I love you both." 

Nie huaisang says and then kisses his painted lovers, both of them. 

They of course kiss back. 

"We love you too of course~" 

They say together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it >^<


End file.
